1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication network, and in particular, to a method and system for enhancing subscribed and serving network dialed services for CAMEL (Customized Applications for Mobile network Enhanced Logic) services.
2. Description of the Related Art
CAMEL services are provided in a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication network. CAMEL is an IN (Intelligent telecommunications Network)-based tool to assist network operators or service providers in providing subscribers with operator specific services (OSS) even when roaming outside the HPLMN (Home Public Land Mobile Network).
A CAMEL service is identified by CSI (CAMEL Subscription Information) indicating that CAMEL support is required for a subscriber or a service. The CAMEL service is invoked by CSI assigned on a per-subscriber basis or on a per-network basis. The CSI contains a service key, a DP (Detection Point) list indicating on which DP triggering shall take place, triggering criteria, the address of a service logic providing the CAMEL service, and default call handling indicating whether a call should be released or continued in case of errors.
CSI available to subscribers includes O-CSI (Originating CSI), D-CSI (Dialed CSI), and N-CSI (Network CSI). The O-CSI identifies the subscriber as having originating CAMEL services. The D-CSI identifies the subscriber as having CAMEL dialed services by a service number entered by the subscriber. The N-CSI identifies services offered on a per-network basis for all subscribers connected to a particular network.
In a CAMEL service network, subscribed dialed services, triggered by a D-CSI assigned to a CAMEL subscriber, routes a call to a destination by a service number entered by the CAMEL subscriber. The service number may be different from a destination phone number. Each service number is defined and chosen at a service provider's discretion.
Subscribed network dialed services, triggered by an N-CSI assigned to a network, route a call to a corresponding destination according to a predetermined number entered by a subscriber. The same number applies to all originating subscribers. Calling at “800-xxx-xxxx” is an example of the serving network dialed services.
For one call, a CAMEL service is triggered via an O-CSI and then, when necessary, via a D-CSI and an N-CSI, subsequently. As described above, unlike the O-CSI, the D-CSI and N-CSI serve simply for call routing. Therefore, the conventional CAMEL service network, supports a variety of supplementary functions, such as charging, call monitoring, release of terminating connection, no answer, etc., only during a service triggered via the O-CSI in processing of a call. As a result, there is a need for techniques enabling such supplementary functions as supported via the O-CSI during a service triggered via the D-CSI or N-CSI.